


Whenever You Want, Doctor

by Code520



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 余生请多指教 | The Oath of Love (TV), 冰雨火 | Being a Hero (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520
Summary: After being treated by Gu Wei, an excellent and handsome doctor, the officer Chen Yu got into him until the point of returning to the hospital several times with any type of excuse just to see him again. However, Gu Wei never went further than healing his wounds. That's why Chen Yu decided he had to do it by himself with his handcuffs.
Relationships: Chen Yu (Being A Hero)/Gu Wei (The Oath of Love)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Love stories under Polaris.





	Whenever You Want, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.

Who would have told him that, after the day he needed medical assistance and that doctor appeared in his life, he would go insane every time they met. His beautiful smile, his tender, close treatment, his brilliant eyes were mesmerizing. The officer couldn’t forget him that easily anymore. Hence, sometimes he even hurt his body on purpose just to visit him again. In each meeting, they talked a bit, creating a good relationship between them, but never really going further as long as the doctor was too professional to accept the officer's hints or too dumb to get them. That was why, one day, he decided to wait for him in the locker room.

Right after that doctor came in, the office trapped him against the wall, facing it so he was unable to oppose. Immediately, one of his wrists was handcuffed and the doctor frowned panicking.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!”

Yet the officer only grinned before continuing. His hands grabbed his wrists tightly to lift them and handcuff his other free hand, staying tied to the curtain rod of one of the showers. The doctor moved, trying even to break it. However, it was really resistant.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself... And I don’t want that” the officer muttered beside his ear before touching his crotch blatantly, feeling how the doctor squirmed slightly with a low whine.

“Why are you doing this?” asked the doctor.

“Haven’t you realized yet? I desire you, doctor...” that man bit his earlobe satisfyingly.

”Release me... If someone finds us...” the doctor begged with his eyes closed by that hand that was massaging the most sensitive part of his body. Yet the officer smirked after realizing he only cared about being figured out.

“Don’t worry, just don’t be noisy”

”Why would I be noisy?” the doctor asked naïvely and the officer licked those lips that were gasping softly after they talked.

That question was never answered, yet his hands opened his trousers to expose how those actions were driving the doctor crazy too. Then, the officer started to bite his neck hard, wanting to provoke evident red marks on his skin, to prove he had an owner. Meanwhile, his hands went to massage that fluffy butt he loved so much.

“Officer... Let me go... This is not the place...” that man whined weakly.

”It is” his reply was brief, biting harder before surrounding that man and staying behind him, crashing his hard crotch against those reddish buttocks.

Still, he saw they were facing the door and indeed, someone could come in and interrupt them. Hence, he took a decision. “If I release you, will you escape?” the officer asked him moving his hips slowly, breathing heavier too by the excitation in him.

“Who knows...” the doctor played back, lowering his head as his legs started to shake slightly. That was why the officer went to release one of his wrists. When he did, the doctor didn’t do a single step to run away. He just waited for the office to cover them with the curtain and tie him around the rod again. Right after, he opened the tap and hot water began to wet their clothes over their skins.

Only then, the officer lowered those bothersome trousers to show perfectly his butt so his fingers would start to play inside him. The doctor couldn’t handle some moans that echoed in that room too loud so the officer covered his mouth with a hand, muffling those lustful sounds. Also, he officer opened his trousers too, setting it free as hard as he could ever get. He rubbed it against that flawless butt, feeling the heat of his breath on his palm by unstoppable gasps. And not bearing that anymore, he spat on it before getting inside slowly.

Luckily, his hand was controlling his moans, otherwise he’d be audible from outside. The officer was also whining lowly, he was so tight that it looked surrealistic. Hence, his hand attracted that man so his mouth would bit his neck as strong as thinking his skin would bleed. ”Do you like it?” the officer asked him beside his ear. His hand was removed, still keeping it on his chin to turn his head and see his expression while fucking him.

“I love it...” surprisingly, the answer was that, followed by muffled moans because he was biting his lip. The officer moved faster after feeling that man was getting used. His hips hit inside of him so hard their skins created loud, wet sounds.

“Then, if you love it, fuck me as well” after making him taste how those moves were delicious, the officer stopped hastily. The doctor looked behind, seeming anxious for receiving zero pleasure all of sudden. That was why he was forced to move his own hips, swallowing that man several times as his mouth was filled with two fingers. These were sucked, his tongue warming them up willingly. ”Such a nice doctor...” gasped the officer. “C’mon, let me show you” then, he just went to kiss that breathless man naughtily, covering loud moans when his hips took over again and destroyed that man’s ass restlessly. The sound of water was unable to be louder than their actions. Being aware of how the doctor started to tremble on his hands and how he arched his back, the officer decided to release his wrists and pushed him against a wall, placing one of his hands over the doctor’s, intertwining their fingers as they kept kissing each other.

Daringly, the doctor brushed his hair while deepening their tongues searching for the other as their hips continued clashing frenetically. Then, as final step, the officer’s free hand went to touch that man. He hated that would end, yet he craved for the climax as nothing else. No much longer after, the water deleted the proofs from the wall the doctor left on it uncontrollably when his body bursted under the power of that officer. The latter just thurst him a few times more before filling him so hard and unashamedly, growling huskily over his lips. Then, after ending, the officer moved out, checking how a white liquid fell down through his buttocks and legs, mixing with the water. Provoking a metallic sound, the doctor also moved around, facing him weakly before receiving a hungry man who attacked those swollen lips again.

”How did you know I’d not escape?” suddenly, the doctor asked, gazing at him with relaxed expression.

“I didn’t, but if I never tried, I’d never know it” he replied simply, provoking a grin on the doctor, who caressed his cheek, still the handcuffs hanging from his wrist.

”Well, it wasn’t like I had other option at first” he joked, searching for that smirk the officer showed.

“Dare to say you’ve disliked it” he challenged him with naughty voice.

“It could have been better” indeed, he had the guts to say that and left the officer startled.

”Oh, and what should I do to make it better?” his voice got sensual, knowing that was the path the doctor wanted to walk through.

“Repeat it over a bed for the whole night...” those bunny teeth bit his lower lip as his eyes invited him flirtatiously. The officer was speechless for a few seconds, until he smirked slightly and rubbed their noses seductively.

“Whenever you want, doctor”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Chen Yu x Gu Wei story and I've loved it. So maybe I'll write way more in the future with more plot~  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
